


Beyond Brothers

by thecookiemomma



Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Carlos get stuck in a situation. The solution leads them to a discovery about themselves and each other that has the potential to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the prompt: Harry Dresden/Carlos Ramirez, virgin, first time, battlefield, brothers-in-arms

 

We were stuck. It was my fault, naturally. I'd used too much firepower and not enough brainpower. Several people had commented on this, of course, but like the jackass I was, I never listened. I snorted. Now was not the time for recrimination. Now was the time for figuring our way the hell out of here.

 

“Los, you got any ideas? I'm fresh out.” I turned to my partner-in-crime, my brother-in-arms.

 

“Well, see, now if you'd have saved your ka-booms until now, we could use a fireball right – there to knock the support beam out and run really fast over here, and that should give us a way out. But, with what we've got, no, 'mano. Not a thing. You're pretty tapped out, huh?”

 

“Like a hooker after a frat party.” I nodded. I'd used my rings, my potions, cast my evocations so many times it was crazy.

 

“Oh, that gives me an idea, Harry, but I'm not sure you're gonna like it.” I froze and turned toward Carlos at the tone of his voice. He sounded worried. Nervous. Maybe even just a little terrified.

 

“If it's got your panties in a wad, Carlos, it's not gonna help us much, is it?” I backed up against one of the support beams Carlos had mentioned – not the same one, jeeze, I'm not _that_ stupid, well, not ordinarily, anway – and thought about how we'd gotten into this mess. 

 

 _It had been a rough week. A warlock execution, a missing baby, an angry Sidhe and now this. And it wasn't even Wednesday. A young, fairly small, mid-level demon drunk on power had wormed its way into Undertown and turned it into a fucking battlefield. There were corpses everywhere. Both Courts, some poor Normals who lived like the Morlocks in the sewers, and the one we were after, a newly-merging wizard with phenomenal power. She was a sight to behold. And I'm talking about her magic here, geeze. Get your mind out of the gutter._

 

 _We'd tracked her down to this rusty, worn out boat in this old rickety basement in Undertown, and I had blown the hell out of the demon trying to – I feel like a cheesy radio drama announcer when I say this, but it really was doing this – eat her face. He had leaned in, sharp claws baring, when I yelled, “Sheila, get down!” She dropped, and I threw everything I had at the thing. It still wasn't enough, and Carlos threw some of his green mist at it._

 

 _After about twenty more minutes of firing our last reserves of magic, we finally melted the bastard into the component parts of his current physical body, and Sheila took off out of Undertown. We had no way of knowing if she got out alive, but she had enough power and creativity to get out now. Within twenty seconds of her leaving, the passageway she exited through collapsed._

 

Which led to our current situation. If I had just a tiny bit of power, I could rip a doorway into the Nevernever, but even going in there this wiped into an unfamiliar section could be suicide. We both needed an almost complete refuel, and this place looked like it could crap out on us at any minute. “Okay. I'm gonna hate this plan, supposedly. What is it?” I turned to face Ramirez, and looked right at him. We'd gotten past the soulgaze thing ages ago when they made us check each other on a regular basis after Luccio's swap.

 

“I only know a few ways to recharge, Harry, and only one that's readily available to us right now. We only need enough to either poke through to the Nevernever or blow that support and run through before it falls. And if I remember the layout of the Nevernever near here, it's probably safer to do the explosion.” I snorted at his words. My explosions being the safest option. That was a change.

 

“The only way I can think of is … You're serious?” I considered the possibility. I was straight. Not Kinsey-naught straight, but straight. I'd looked a few times before I saw Elaine. _Maybe DuMorne's influence fucked that up, too._ “Hand-jobs and messing around wouldn't do it, Carlos. Not for the kind of power we need. We'd actually need for one of us to fuck the other one. And you're still a virgin, aren't you? I don't want to take that away from you if there's another option...” I ran a hand through my hair. “Whatever we do, we'd better get to it. It's probably not gonna last too long.”

 

“There's a reason I'm a virgin, Dresden. I haven't found the right man yet.” Carlos sounded tired. And oh. Color me shocked. I must've looked it, too, because he continued. “Yeah, the great womanizing Ramirez prefers the men. Stereotypical.” Now, he sounded discouraged.

 

“I'm just surprised, Carlos. Even after working with you, and soulgazing you. Hells bells. Just a huge surprise. So, messing around with me won't be an issue for you, then.”

 

“Well, it wouldn't have been, anyway. You're the other reason I haven't been ...” I sat down on the ground. That was just too much for me to take.

 

“You want me?” I sounded pretty pitiful, and wanted to take the words back as soon as I said them.

 

“Yeah, I want you, Harry. I have for a while. So, it would be pretty powerful, at least for me.” He dropped his pack, and moved over toward me, caressing my face. “I have to know, though. This wouldn't be a problem for you, would it?”

 

“I really don't know. To be painfully blunt...” He snorted at that, and I grinned. “Yeah, that's me. To be painfully blunt, I've never considered another guy. Except when the Raiths had all their mojo firing all over. But that really does not count. Besides – ew.” I think he understood what I was trying to say, because he gave a short, sharp laugh, and stroked my face again. It felt good.

 

It had been a while for me. Stacey and I had done a little, but finding out she'd been mindfucked had not been good for our relationship. It had been built on a lie, and that never worked. I looked up, gazed at his face for a moment, and said, “Yeah. Alright.”

 

“Thanks for the eager agreement, _quequito_.” I parsed the word, with the tiny bit of Spanish I knew, and came up blank. I tried with the Latin, and frowned. Small cake. Oh. Cupcake. I grinned. 

 

“Would you rather I lied and said I've been lusting after your ass since I rode behind it on that dinosaur?” I asked, only partially joking. 

 

“No, _mi amor_.” He scowled. “We're wasting valuable time. So, we can either risk the unknown way, or we can fuck.” I grimaced. 

 

“Look, Carlos, I'm not going to do this if it's going to mess everything up. You're my brother-in-arms. My fellow Warden. I've done that. I can't even _look_ at Stacey anymore. I just don't want to fuck up what we've already got.” 

 

“I understand. I really do. I just don't see another option.” Neither did I. I pushed the backpack off my back, and sighed, starting to strip my fingers of the rings, taking off the duster, and things like that. 

 

“Alright. I don't know what to do. I mean, technically, I _know_ what to do, but I don't know specifically what to do. And does it matter who – um ...” 

 

“Who is penetrated? Not that I am aware of. So, if it'd be more comfortable for you to fuck me, I'm totally down with that, Harry.” He was removing his weapons, too. 

 

“I don't know. Maybe. Talk me through it, though?” 

 

“Of course, _mi amor_.” I nodded, and began taking my clothes off in earnest. He stopped me. “Let me, please. If this is the only time, the only chance I get, I want to enjoy it." 

 

“Alright.” We began undoing each other's shirts, stripping each other slowly, leaning in to kiss. It felt different, but not bad. I liked it. He sighed into the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I liked that. I moaned, and let him lead. I might be doing the penetrating or whatever, but he was the one for whom this was real. It was love for him. I thought of Justine and Thomas, never being able to touch the one they loved, and I gave in. I could give him one night. At least. 

 

We finally got naked, and I spread my duster out on the floor. This wasn't going to be the safest or cleanest place to fuck, but I'd be dammed if I let him lay out on the bedammed ground without something beneath him. I ran my hands across his body, finding the hard planes very different from a woman's soft curves, but they felt good. Thinking about what I liked, I played around on his skin, nipping a little, kissing, twisting, pinching – just light enough to make him shiver. I pulled out a container of some goopy stuff I had in my pack to coat floors with or mix as potion bases, and waited for his instructions on what to do next. 

 

“Coat your fingers, Harry, and slide one finger inside. Do it slowly. If you don't, it'll tear, and I'll get an infection and die.” I snorted at his bravado, and kissed him some more. 

 

When I pulled away, I started to slide the finger in, slowly. “I wouldn't want you to die, Carlos. Who'd ride dinosaurs with me?” 

 

“Nobody rides a dinosaur like me, _amorcito_.” Carlos stroked my skin, keeping my cock hard. “For an amateur, you're doin' pretty well.” He groaned, and I could almost feel the pleasure that crossed his face. “Second finger, _bebe_.” 

 

I slid it in, and frowned. I looked down to my dick, and compared it to the size of my fingers. “This really feels good?” 

 

“I have no clue, do I? I'm a virgin.” I snorted, accepted that fact, and kept playing with him with both of my hands, one on his skin, one in his ass. “Oh, that feels so good. Now do like a scissory thing. Stretch me well, _bebe,_ I know you're well-endowed.” 

 

“I always knew you were looking,” I muttered, but opened and closed my fingers in the way he'd said. I twisted them, and repeated the motion, continuing to go back and forth to try to make it as loose as possible. 

 

“Dammed right I wa—ooooh, right there. There's a little bump there; can you feel it?” I twisted my fingers, and stayed silent. There it was. I stroked it, and he screamed. That made my dick sit up and notice. “Oh, Harry, fuck me – please!” I pulled my fingers out, and slid my dick in slowly, waiting until he relaxed around the head before pushing any farther in. It was tight. Tighter than I imagined. 

 

“Feels good, 'Los. Gonna make you feel good.” I loved him. Maybe not the way he loved me, but I did love him. I could do this. I could give him something, light us both back up, and then we could see where to go from here. I'd fucked a woman for less reason. “Tell me when to move, love.” The endearment slipped out, and I let it slide. 

 

After a few moments, and a few deep kisses, he groaned. “Now, _amor_ , now!” I began thrusting, trying to remember where that one spot was. Between the two of us twisting and bending a little, I think we found it. Every time I thrust inside him, he screamed, and the magic sparked between us. I felt my magic start to fill up slowly, but more quickly than I expected. The emotions were strong enough to do the trick. The relief I felt as well as the sheer enjoyment of the act with someone I trusted compounded with his love for me, and I shot my load inside him. I saw him wrenching on his own dick, and pushed his hand away. I kept thrusting as much as I could, and stroked him in time with my thrusts. It wasn't long until he was screaming loudly, painting my chest with his semen. I sighed, and reached into my bag for an extra shirt I always carried around. I cleaned myself off, and then pulled out of his ass, wiping both of us off quickly. 

 

“Thank you, Harry. I appreciate it. I know you...” He started to go on, and I leaned in, kissing him deeply. 

 

“It wasn't something I would have thought of, Carlos, but you know? I wouldn't be averse to doing it again.” The light that shone from his face could've lit Lady Liberty for days. 

 

We got dressed pretty quickly, and blasted our way out of there without a lot more fuss. Sheila was safe, and I went home. I invited Carlos to come with me. 

 

“I don't want to intrude, _corazon_.” He seemed so shy, and Murphy looked up at me and blinked. I shrugged. 

 

“It won't be intruding. You need to sleep as much as I do, and ...” I hated saying this sort of thing with an audience. I leaned in and whispered in his ear. “I'm a cuddler. I wouldn't mind cuddling up with you tonight.” 

 

I got that zillion-megawatt smile again, and it warmed my soul. Maybe there was more to this than brotherly love after all. 


End file.
